Al otro lado de la línea
by MissyFretser123
Summary: Se conocen desde tiempo y ser amigos fue demasiado fácil. Ese es el problema. "Eres un idiota, pero un idiota que es mi amigo" "¿Amigos de nuevo? Te extrañé Undersee" "Yo igual Gale"-. Fanfic AU Gadge, One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins de la saga_ The Hunger Games_

Saqué la idea de la historia de la autora **Noblee **y su fics llamado _Text'n Calls, _a mí me gustó mucho y si les gusta Astrid y Hiccup, los invito a que corran a leerlo.

* * *

**Al otro lado de la línea**

**Jueves**

_Gale Hawthorne, estado (on line_

_Madge Undersee, estado (on line)._

[22:05] Gale: Hey rubiecita bella ¿Cómo estás?

[22:05]Madge: Hawthorne, que sorpresa…

_Madge Undersee, estado (off line)_

[22:10]Gale: Vamos Madge, sé que estas ahí

[22:17]Gale: Madge, perdón ¿Ok? No era mi intensión emborracharme en tú cumpleaños y terminar con Johanna en tu cuarto

_Madge Undersee, estado (on line)_

[22:30]Madge: Supongo que tampoco fue tú intensión gritarme cuando entré a mi cuarto, correr a mi invitados y vomitar la alfombra de mi mamá

[22:40]Gale: ¿Realmente hice eso? Wow… entiendo porque estas enojada conmigo

[22:41]Gale: Perdóname ¿Sí? No me gusta que estés enojada conmigo

[22:41]Madge: ¿Cómo rayos no quieres que este enojada contigo grandísimo idiota? Te lías con Johanna Mason a QUIEN ODIO en mi propia cama, arruinas mi fiesta y te sientes con el derecho a PEDIRME QUE NO ME ENOJE CONTIGO tú que eras MI MEJOR AMIGO

[22:45] Gale: … ¿Era?

[22:46] Madge: Vete al demonio Gale, no quiero hablar contigo

_Madge Undersee, estado (off line)_

* * *

**Viernes 13 3:00 am**_**.** _

_Llamada entrante. Contestar llamada. Ignorar llamada_

_contestar._

-¿Aló?

-¿Katniss? Katniss, Madge me odia.

\- ¿No me digas? ¿Ahora puedo seguir durmiendo?

-No.

-…

-…

-Habla de una vez Gale.

-Estoy fuera de su casa

-Por Dios Gale, no toques la puerta

\- _[toc, toc, toc]_ demasiado tarde

-El Sr. Undersee te va a matar.

_Llamada finalizada. Duración 2 minutos._

* * *

**Lunes**

_Madge Undersee, estado (on line)_

_Gale Hawthorne, estado (off line)_

[17:00]Madge: Eres un idiota, pero un idiota que es mi amigo

[17:00]Madge: Vi como hoy rechazaste a Johanna en la cafetería. No fue muy delicado pero estas perdonado

_Gale Hawthorne, estado (on line)_

[17:01] Gale: ¿Amigos de nuevo?

[17:02]Madge: Desde que llegaste a mi casa a la madrugada borracho y mi papá casi te da una paliza

[17:05]Gale: Te extrañé Undersee

[17:06]Madge: Yo igual Gale.

* * *

**Martes 3.30 pm**

_Mensaje entrante_

_Leer_

[¿Estas ocupado? ¿Clases o algo?]

[Sí, estoy con Johanna en mi cuarto]

[Eres un idiota]

_Llamada entrante. Contestar llamada. Ignorar llamada._

_Contestar._

-¿Qué pasó rubiecita?

-Johanna Mason pasó. Hoy iba saliendo del salón de música y me dio vuelta un batido de fruta sobre mi ropa… siempre te he dicho que no te metas con locas y jamás me haces caso.

-¿Ella hizo eso? Hablaré de nuevo con ella

-Sólo lograras que me odie más, además… Katniss le rompió la nariz.

-¿Katniss hizo qué? Te cuelgo, llamaré a Katniss.

-¡NO! ¡Ni lo pienses! Después de clases, Peeta pasó a buscarla y salieron juntos… ¡Yo no te he dicho nada! ¡Adios!

_Llamada finalizada. Duración 1min._

* * *

**Jueves**

_Peeta Mellark, estado (on line)_

_Madge Undersee, estado (on line)_

[21:07]Peeta: Katniss y yo somos novios

[21:07] Madge: ¿En serio? Peeta, ¡Eso es maravilloso!

[21:08] Peeta: Sí, hoy saliendo del cine me besó. Soy la chica de la relación.

[21:09]Madge: No digas tonterías… Hacen bonita pareja.

[21:10]Peeta: Gracias. Hey, mañana saldremos con Katniss en la noche y pensamos que sería buena idea que tú y Gale nos acompañen ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

[21:10]Madge: Amigos de nuevo, como siempre.

[21:10]Peeta: ¿No piensas decirle jamás que te gusta desde… siempre?

[21:11]Madge: ¿A qué lugar dices que irán?

* * *

**Viernes 10.30pm**

_Mensaje entrante_

_Leer_

[¿Serás un buen amigo y pasaras por mí o tendré que llegar sola al local arriesgándome a que alguien me secuestre y viole?]

[Dramática ¿Quién te querría secuestrar a ti y además violar?]

[Uh, no lo sé… recuerda que mi papá es alguien importante y está ese chico ¿Hadley?]

[¿Qué pasa con él?]

[Hoy trató de robarme un beso mientras recogía mis cosas al salir de clases]

[¿Qué? Voy saliendo de casa, paso por ti en 5 min]

[Eres el mejor]

* * *

**Sábado 4pm**

_Llamada entrante. Contestar llamada. Ignorar llamada_

_Llamada pérdida_

_Llamada entrante. Contestar llamada. Ingorar llamada_

_Contestar_.

-¿Qué pasa Gale?

-Me encanta escucharte de tan buen humor ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

-Duele y shhh, no hables tan fuerte

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no bebieras tequila como si fuera agua?

-No, en realidad no recuerdo nada después del 5to shot.

-¿Nada de nada?

-He dicho que no

-¿Ni siquiera cuando bailamos?

-¡OH! ¡Sí, claro que recuerdo!

-¿De verdad?

-No.

-…

-¿Gale? ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí ehm… iba camino a verte ¿Quieres algo?

-Quiero helado y pizza

-No sé si sea buena idea…

-Quiero helado y pizza. Adiós Gale

_Llamada finalizada. Duración 5min._

* * *

**Martes 3pm**

_Mensaje entrante_

_Leer_

[Gale ¿Estás bien?]

[Estoy ocupado, hablamos más tarde]

[Eso mismo me dijiste ayer, y antes de ayer, y hoy cuando te vi en la facultad y no hemos hablado]

[No pasa nada, tranquila]

[Me preocupas]

[No deberías… ¿Hadley dejó de molestarte?]

[Le patee la entre pierna]

[Esa es mi chica]

[Siempre]

* * *

**Miércoles 7pm**

_Katniss Everdeen, estado (on line)_

_Gale Hawthorne, estado (on line)_

[19:00]Katniss: Amigo mio, el más imbécil de todos ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de ignorar a Madge?

[19:00]Gale: No estoy ignorando a nadie Catnip

[19:01]Katniss: Claro que no ¿Cuándo le dirás que te gusta?

[19:02]Gale: ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta? Que tú te volvieras toda melosa por Peeta no significa que a mi me guste Madge. Somos amigos.

[19:03]Katniss: Gale, te conozco desde que somos niños ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta cuando te gusta alguien?

[19:04]Gale: Bese a Madge ese día que salimos. Luego ella me besó de vuelta. Luego ella bebió más y se golpeó en la cabeza. Luego la lleve a su casa y me pidió que durmiera con ella.

[19:05]Katniss: ¿Y uste…? Gale, por favor dime que no, ya sabes… eso.

[19:05]Gale: ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

[19:05]Katniss: Johanna Mason –cumpleaños de Madge- su pieza.

[19:06]Gale: Ya, pero esa es Johanna. Madge es Madge, a ella nadie la puede tocar de esa forma, es… Dios, es Madge… Jamás le haría algo así, menos si esta borracha.

[19:06]Katniss: Vaya, quien lo pensaría. Entonces ¿Solo durmieron?

[19:07]Gale: la mejor noche de mi vida… Lástima que no recordara nada al otro día.

[19:07]Katniss: ¿Nada de nada?

[19:08]Gale: Nada. Ese día me desperté y me fui antes de que el Sr. Undersee tratara de matarme de nuevo y en la tarde la llame. Hablamos y no, no recuerda el beso ni que le dije que la amaba.

[19:08]Katniss: bueno, deberías intentar decírselo de nuevo, pero no borrachos.

* * *

**Viernes 4 am.**

_Llamada entrante. Contestar llamada. Ignorar llamada._

_Ignorar._

_Llamada entrante. Contestar llamada. Ignorar llamada._

_Contestar._

-¿No me quieres?

-Gale ¿estás bien? Son las cuatro de la mañana.

-¿Por qué no me quieres Madge? Dios… ¿Por qué deberías quererme? Soy un idiota.

-Gale ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién estas?

-Sólo, tranquila. No trataré de llevar nadie a mi cama.

-No es eso. Estas como una cuba y no me dices donde carajo estas.

-Te lo diré si me dices si me quieres o no ¿Me quieres Madge?

-Claro que te quiero idiota ¿Dónde estás? Voy a buscarte.

-Pero me quieres como amigo, así no vale

-…

-Estoy en el local donde te emborrachaste, nos besamos y te dije que te amaba.

_Llamada finalizada_

* * *

**Viernes.**

_Mensaje entrante_

_Leer_

[Yo. Gale Hawthorne, prometo no beber más ni llamar borracho a esta hermosa joven]

[Me gusta que me llames borracho, es tierno. No te acostumbres.]

[Corrijo. Yo. Gale Hawthorne, prometo llamar borracho a esta hermosa joven sólo para decirle lo mucho que la quiero]

[Vaya, quien pensaría que tú corazón podía ser cursi]

[No te rías de mi rubiecita]

[Me gustas Gale]

[Me gustas Madge]

[¿Nos vemos en el cine para salir con Peeta y Katniss?]

[Salida de parejas. Extraño ¿Paso por ti?]

[Claro, ponte guapo]

[Ok. Tú no hagas nada, ya eres guapa]

[Nos vemos]

[Nos vemos, te quiero.]

* * *

**N.A:** HEY! no, no estoy muerta. Sí, sigo sin computador pero se la he quitado a mi mamá así que jejeje. Para los que esperan la continuación de _"Seguir luchando_" quiero decirles que puede que tarde un poco, quiero que el siguiente capítulo sea fantástico así que le estoy poniendo más empeño. Tranquilos, no demoraré un mes, lo prometo. Bueno, ya les dije que esta idea la saqué de otro fics y espero que la autora no me odie por plagio pero es que lo encontré fantástico y tenía ganas de escribir un AU de Madge y Gale porque los amo y punto.

Quiero mandarle un saludo a_ HoeLittleDuck_ que tiene un fics Gadge ¡fantabulosos! y por último recuerden que un review siempre alegra el alma de cualquier escritor :D


End file.
